Kirby's History
Kirby's History is a menu feature in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. General Information Of the three modes in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby's History is the most reminiscent of the ''Kirby'' series' lineage. It takes place in a gilded hall with a red carpet, gold pillars, and a glass ceiling displaying space. The pillars are topped with states of Kirby, though rare statues of Waddle Dee, Rick, Coo, and Kine appear as well. Signs with years posted on them--1991-2012--are strewn across the corridor, and each is accompanied by the box of one or more Kirby games that released that year. For years that saw no releases, a gold statue of a famous character is displayed instead. The end of the hall glows with a bright light. Pressing left or right on the +Control Pad causes Kirby to move up or down the hall. When idle, Kirby smiles at the player while facts about the selected year are displayed. Pressing the 2 Button prompts Kirby to inhale and swallow the game(s) in front of him (though he fails to inhale statues). This takes the player to more information about the games, including a blurb of details, video footage, and a rotatable model of the original packaging. There are a few unique features in some years. The 2002 section covers Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and allows the player to view three full episodes: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, Crusade for the Blade, and Waddle While You Work. The episodes include fast-forward and rewind functions. The 2012 section contains an orchestral video called "Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music" and a compilation of every Kirby game released before 2013. Content Related Quotes Trivia *When viewing them in the hall, games that are included in the Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition’s Classic Games mode are denoted with a Wii Remote graphic. *The music played in Kirby's History is a rearranged medley of Castle Lololo's music from Kirby's Dream Land and Cloudy Park's music from Kirby's Dream Land 2. **This music is also used in Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s game over screen and Team Kirby Clash's results screen in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The only games released at the time that are not featured in Kirby's History are Kirby's Toy Box and Kirby Slide. *In the Japanese version, Kirby's History contains different content. Games are given their respective Japanese packaging and are shuffled around to fit their original release dates. Japan-exclusive games like Kirby's Super Star Stacker and Kirby of the Stars: Magical Tower of Medal Land are included while Kirby's Avalanche is omitted. Several statues are removed as these were only added in the localized version to fill gaps between releases. Manga is also featured; the player can read several pages from each one. The facts listed for each year are also different to match the region. *It is possible the three Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes were chosen to represent staple characters; Kirby Comes to Cappy Town stars Kirby, Crusade for the Blade features Meta Knight, and Waddle While You Work puts a great emphasis on King Dedede and Waddle Dee. *Due to the "Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music" video's inclusion, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition is one of the two Kirby games to contain footage and/or photography from the real world, the other in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Gallery KDCol_Kirbys_History.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Kirby.PNG|The Kirby Collection Category:Feature Category:Kirby's Dream Collection